The project is to provide community based services to the alcoholic, alcohol abusers, and his family. Services will be offered in counseling, occupational, follow-up, consultation, education, inpatient, intermediate care, escort, rehabilitation with emphasis placed on community outpatient care. Evaluation of the outreach Alcohol Services Project will be a continuing process carried out by the Data Coordinator with constant input from the project staff under the complete supervision of the Administrator of the project. The staff will by multi-discipline with emphasis on utilizing the indigenous para-professional and recovered alcoholics. The primary objectives of the project is to reduce the incidence and progression of Alcoholism and Alcohol Abuse and to develop a more empathatic and factual understanding of the problems encountered by these affected persons within the Catchment Area.